


(Not So) Simple Science

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental weight gain, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Outgrowing Clothes, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feederism, fem!queen, i don't know anything about science obviously, if you don't like this just turn around and walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Sometimes even the smartest, most precise people could make quite huge mistakes.
Relationships: John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	(Not So) Simple Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [UltimateWriterCharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/gifts).



> I wouldn't have written this without your support Wendi, thank you so much for encouraging me!! :))
> 
> And Charlie, this fic was mostly inspired by your fic (Mistakes Were Made)- after reading it, I decided I wanna try rapid wg too, so I'm offering this fic to you too!!

Jane couldn’t even tell when was the last time she felt so excited- she was finally done. Her ’’magnum opus”, as she liked to jokingly call it, was ready. She raised the test-tube towards the light, grinning as the sunshine glimmered on the glass, reflecting off the thick substance inside. It wasn’t entirely liquid, more like heavy cream, and Jane also added some chocolate flavor to make sure it would taste like a rich milkshake, something she knew her girls would definitely approve of.

She smiled at the thought of her girls chugging her creation, and developing their dream bodies in mere seconds. They kept telling Jane that they wanted to gain a little weight- not too much, just a few pounds to make them slightly chubbier, a little tummy and some softness. The five girlfriends had played around with food before, with Jane hand-feeding them little bites gently, or sometimes stuffing them until they were whining and writhing from the fullness. They all enjoyed it, but they didn’t want to take it to the extremes. Jane’s girlfriends, Freddie, Regina, Brianna and Joan were all very much into the idea of being a little softer, but actively gaining on the long run wasn’t on the cards for them, and Jane respected that. 

To turn her girls’ dreams into reality, Jane came up with the idea of a substance that would quickly add a few pounds onto one’s frame, lasting for a few hours, and then the subject would return to their original weight after the effects wore off. ’’Absolutely genius.” Regina had said, grinning from ear to ear when Jane presented her idea to them. Jane wasn’t a very smug person, but she had to admit, it really was a fantastic idea. By drinking her special milkshake, the girls could gain some weight, but only temporarily, so if they’d end up not liking their new bodies, they’d only have to deal with it for a few hours, and then they could all just forget about this and stick to some stuffing without the gaining like they used to do.

Jane was proud of herself. She did lose some motivation after most of her experiments failed, but she was a scientist for a reason- always willing to go on and test, research, probe and brainstorm. After long months of hunching over her books and Petri dishes in her lab, after sleepless nights and constant stress, the substance was ready. God, her girls are going to be so happy!

Before she marched out to present her little masterpiece to her girlfriends, she added a few more spoonfuls of lard, just in case. She wanted to make sure that while the gain wouldn’t be too major, it would be still significant enough to be worth it. She was a precise, focused woman, who knew what she was doing. That added plus couldn’t do anything wrong.

Except, sometimes even the smartest, most precise people could make quite huge mistakes.

\--

Jane pretty much exploded into the room, startling her girlfriends.

’’Jesus, what the hell, darling?” Freddie gasped, clutching a hand over heart. ’’What’s going on?”

’’It’s done!” Jane announced, grinning so wide that her face ached with it. The other four looked confused for a second, then their eyes lit up, and they all let out a gasp in unison.

’’The shake?” Joan asked, her eyes big and bright with excitement. She leaned down to inspect the tubes, completely awestruck. Jane nodded hastily, feeling like a child on their first Christmas.

’’Just chug it down, and wait for the results!”

Regina smirked, looking like a cat that just got the cream. Well, she was about to get it.

’’We were actually heading out for some shopping so you can work in complete peace, but screw it.” Regina said excitedly, pretty much bouncing in place. Now that she mentioned it, Jane noticed that they were all dressed up for going out: Freddie was wearing a light blue polka-dot romper with buttons, Regina wore a gorgeous, tight-fitting red dress, Brianna was in a sleek white button-up and slacks, and Joan kept it simple with a tee that accentuated her perfect, athletic frame and a pair of leggings. They all looked beautiful- and they were going to be even more perfect with some plus weight added onto their bodies.

’’I actually can’t wait to go out and show people my luscious curves.” Freddie winked, clearly thrilled by the idea. Jane was, too: she could see her girlfriend filling out that tight romper, thicker thighs on display…Regina’s dress hugging bigger hips, granting her an hourglass shape…the shirts accentuating bigger breasts and the tiniest hint of love handles…

Oh, she was really, really thrilled by the idea. She truly was a genius.

’’And that’s safe, right?” Brianna asked softly. Even though she was clearly excited too, she was still the most rational out of them. ’’I mean, it’s not gonna kill us, right?”

’’There’s nothing in it that could.” Jane promised. ’’The worst thing that could happen, is that it won’t work, and you will stay thin.”

’’We trust you.” Joan said, kissing Jane on the cheek lovingly. ’’You are our smart Professor.”

Jane blushed softly at the praise. She was so happy that she could help her lovers- just seeing those happy smiles on their faces would have been worth it. But the knowledge that they will fill out so beautifully, and thus, they would be even happier? That made Jane’s heart flutter.

’’Okay, let’s do this.” She said, her heart beating faster with excitement. Truly nothing bad could happen, but she was worried it wouldn’t work out. She only tested it on a plant, and it grew quickly, but she didn’t know if it would work on a human too. But it had to- she was sure she did an amazing job.

Freddie got their glasses, grinning all the while. Jane filled them all up, her hands shaking and nearly spilling the substance. Regina tutted softly, sending her an encouraging smile.

’’Whatever happens, we are really grateful.” She said softly, and Jane couldn’t resist kissing her on the lips, before she kissed the other three too.

She took a step back, nodding at her girls. ’’Drink up.”

They obeyed, downing it exactly at the same time before placing the glasses back onto the table, letting out satisfied little hums.

’’It tastes really good.” Brianna praised, licking her lips.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Jane wringed her hands nervously. Maybe she was too quick to celebrate her success?

But then, she could see it: the tiniest paunch forming under Regina’s dress. The blonde noticed it too, looking down at her torso in awe.

’’It works!” Regina squealed, placing a hand over her softening belly. ’’Jane, it works!”

’’Shit, that’s amazing!” Brianna grinned, her hands coming up to touch her growing breasts. Jane knew she was insecure about her flat chest, and so it was amazing to see her reveling in her growth.

The girls kept cooing over their bodies, and Jane could barely hold back a scream. She was utterly proud of herself as she watched Freddie’s hips widening, and Joan’s thighs thickening. She did it. It was working, and it was working fast, piling on the pounds until her thin girls all grew plump.

They were a fantastic sight: Regina looked like a goddess in her dress, curvy with a little belly; just as Jane guessed, Freddie filled her romper out deliciously, just enough for it to be not too tight; Joan’s muscles softened, and Brianna had a lovely pear-shape with bigger breasts than before.

’’Jane, you did a fantastic job.” Joan declared, running her hands over her new form. ’’My thighs are amazing.”

Freddie hummed in agreement, unable to resist giving her own, slightly bigger butt a squeeze. ’’I bet you wanna touch, huh?”

In fact, Jane really wanted to. There was a little more of her girlfriends now, they were all a little soft- she couldn’t wait to feel it under her hands.

She moved to do just that, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that the girls were still growing. They were so caught up in giggling excitedly about their new curves, that they didn’t even notice. But Jane did, and she went pale immediately.

This wasn’t stupposed to happen. The girls were only supposed to get a little chubby, and that already happened- so why could she see bellies rounding out even more, and already thick thighs growing?

’’I think somethings’s not right.” Jane croaked. This finally got the girls’ attention, and they looked down on their bodies, their eyes widening.

’’Jane, what is this!?” Brianna demanded, pressing her hands onto her swelling stomach, as if that could stop it from growing.

’’Shouldn’t we stop growing already?” Freddie shrieked, helplessly grabbing at her ever-expanding waistline.

Jane honestly didn’t know what to do: she thought she did everything right. She followed the right measurements, except for the…

Oh, God. That stupid lard.

’’Holy…!” Regina exclaimed, but she couldn’t finish her sentence, too shocked at the sight of her hips widening, pushing up against Brianna who was standing right next to her.

’’Jane, what did you do?” Joan yelled, the last word coming out a little muffled as her cheeks puffed up, her jawline melting into a soft double chin.

’’I fucked up!” Jane yelled frantically, wringing her hand into her short hair in desperation. Fuck, what are they gonna do now!?

’’Oh, we can see that.” Freddie groaned. The buttons on her romper were only holding on for dear life now, the tight material digging into her quickly growing body.

Regina let out a squeak as her belly kept pushing against her dress, the hemline creeping up on her fat thighs and her large butt. The buttons on Brianna’s shirt were also straining, holes forming between them where the soft flesh was poking out. Joan’s shirt kept relentlessly riding up on her distending belly, no matter how she kept trying to tug it back down.

’’God, we are getting so fat.” Regina whined, nearly losing her balance from all the new weight added to her frame. She cupped her huge breasts, letting out another soft moan.

’’Fuck…”

A shiver ran down Jane’s spine. She knew this wasn’t supposed to happen, that this is not her what her girls wanted at all, but she couldn’t help but find it a little hot. She would have never pushed her girlfriends to gain more than they wanted to, but she had to admit, she has fantasized about them being fat before. Not chubby, not curvacious, but truly large. And now it was happening, right in front of her, her usually thin and fragile girlfriends blowing up like a bunch of human balloons, more and more delicious fat piling onto their small frames.

Jane felt her underwear getting soaked when the buttons on Freddie’s romper finally gave up the helpless fight, popping off. Her huge belly sprung free, wobbling and jiggling as it did so. Freddie let out a moan that sounded surprisingly sensual, her hands coming up to cradle the huge butterball sitting on her torso.

As if on cue, Brianna’s buttons also flew off, scattering across the room. Her small A-cup bralette couldn’t hold up against the new size of her breasts, and it snapped right off too. The button on her tight slacks followed right after, as well as the pants ripping apart on her growing thighs.

Joan’s shirt was reduced to a tiny crop top, the hem resting below her larger breasts. Her leggings ripped at several places, the soft flesh oozing out through the holes.

The seams at the side of Regina’s dress tore with a loud sound, her love handles spilling out, and the blonde let out a surprised yelp as she looked down at her ruined dress.

Maybe it was Jane’s imagination, that dark side of her brain projecting, but it seemed like the look on her girls’ faces transitioned from scared to utterly delighted…

’’Wow.” Joan moaned, rubbing her rounded belly that was now shiny and taut. Jane desperately wanted to cover it in kisses and hickies.

’’There goes my cutest romper.” Freddie giggled, her chubby hands groping all over the soft flesh. ’’Oh, but maybe it’s not that big of a deal…”

The girls finally, finally stopped growing, and instead of freaking out like Jane thought they would, they just kept caressing their new, fat bodies in awe.

’’I finally have breasts.” Brianna sighed happily, cupping one and relishing in the weight of it. Regina nodded, her eyes glassy as she felt up her new curves, seemingly not too phased about her ruined dress.

Jane took a very careful step towards them, ready to duck in case they were mad at her, but it seemed like they all changed their minds about their new form.

’’I feel absolutely stuffed.” Freddie groaned, cradling her belly. She pretty much looked like she was pregnant with triplets, at the least. ’’Like I’ve just had a huge meal…”

’’I think I added too much lard, and it expanded inside you.” Jane admitted quietly. She felt guilty, but she also felt aroused by this sudden misshap. The girls looked gorgeous chubby, but like this? Huge and round, the tatters of their old clothing hanging off their big bodies? This was the sexiest thing Jane has ever seen.

’’I can literally feel how heavy I am…oof, even standing is hard.” Regina laughed breathlessly, her double chin jiggling slightly with it.

Jane couldn’t hold back anymore: she watched as her girls kept moaning as they rubbed and groped their fat bodies, and she nearly exploded with desire. She had to touch, she had to feel it all.

’’God.” She moaned, grabbing onto Freddie’s love handles. Her waist used to be so tiny, she could easily reach it over: not anymore. Her fingers sunk into soft, supple flesh, disappearing under the beautiful rolls.

’’Oh…you like it?” Freddie asked, a little shyly, and Jane nodded, her hands travelling to grab her swollen stomach.

’’So much, God. You are all so fucking beautiful.” Jane moaned. She moved over to grab Regina’s thighs, marveling in how thick they were. She couldn’t resist giving Regina’s bottom a slap, swearing when the soft flesh rippled under the impact.

’’What about you? You like your new bodies?” Jane asked breathlessly, her hands roaming over Brianna’s body, making her whimper. Even her nipples seemed larger and puffier, and Jane couldn’t resist pinching them, drawing a hungry moan out of her girlfriend.

’’I-I, on one hand, kinda enjoy it.” Joan admitted, blushing as Jane kissed and licked over her heavy stomach. She whined when Jane’s tongue dipped into her belly button, that was much deeper now than before.

’’Me too.” Brianna breathed. She was unable to take her hands off her body. ’’I didn’t realize that I would like it, I…only wanted a few curves, but, uhm…this is…”

’’…sexy.” Regina finished it for her, rubbing her wide hips. ’’Fuck, Jane, I wanted to strangle you first, but now…”

Freddie moaned in agreement. She lifted her stomach and then dropped it, marveling in the way it jiggled.

’’Is being horny a side-effect of your shake, darling?”

Jane looked up, a smirk spreading on her lips. Oh. Well, this was just getting better and better.

She looked over her girls, feeling a new, much darker sense of pride wash over her. She made them fat. She absolutely blew them up, and they found enjoyment in it. She created a stupid little drink, and now prominent cheekbones turned into round chipmunk cheeks, sharp jaws into double chins, twig arms thickened and softened, small or average breasts ballooned, flat stomachs rounded out, tiny waists got buried under soft love-handles, boyish hips widened so much, that Jane could easily envision her girls getting stuck in doorframes with them, slim thighs were now rubbing together from how big they have gotten. And this was all Jane’s doing.

’’I want to fuck you before the effects wear off.” Jane breathed, and her girls seemed all too keen on the idea, moaning and whimpering at the premise.

Turns out, getting used to their new weight wasn’t easy. They were all lithe and small, and now they had to move around their bodies that were double, no, triple their original sizes. They were all absolutely exhausted by the time they made it to the bed, which creaked dangerously under their combined weight. Jane could only hope they wouldn’t break it.

Finding her destination was a little hard with all that fat in the way- she had to push big bellies up and thick thighs out of the way, but she managed. Her girls seemed even more sensitive than usual, nearly screaming as Jane fingered them all one by one. She watched hungrily as their bodies jiggled and wobbled with her thrusts, how they struggled to fuck down on her fingers but couldn’t, because their weight pinned them to the bed. They were all at her mercy.

’’Good piggies.” Jane drawled, and the girls moaned at the phrase. God, they were really loving it. Now Jane almost felt sorry that it would only last for a few hours.

She nearly got smothered under them when they got her off, but barely being able to breathe because of her big girls all over her, was much more thrilling than she thought it would be. She came harder than ever before as instead of slender fingers, thick sausage ones took her to the high Heavens.  
’’My beautiful, fat Princesses.” Jane cooed, running her hands over their soft bodies, making them purr. ’’So big and round and soft, so perfect.”

’’I kinda wish we could stay like this forever.” Regina said through a yaw, and the others all hummed in agreement, their eyes slipping close in bliss as Jane rubbed their bellies, easing the ache of the heavy cream inside them.

Jane wished that too, but right now, she was satisfied with the results.

\--

When morning came, Jane couldn’t find her lovers in the bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, smiling at the memories of yesterday. The girls were incredibly horny, seemingly turned on by their new bodies, and they ended up having several rounds of passionate sex- how the bed didn’t collapse was a miracle. They didn’t go out for shopping, after all- Jane would have had to roll them out of the house before that.

But now, the effects must have worn off. Maybe the girls have all got up and left for work, dressing their usual, thin bodies in their pretty clothes. Well, this was all lovely until it lasted.

Jane shuffled out into the kitchen to make herself some tea, and she nearly passed out at the sigh that greeted her. Her girls were sitting in front of the fridge, stuffing their faces with literally everything they found, empty wrappers and cups surrounding them. And they were still just as fat as yesterday.

’’How?” Jane blurted out, making them look up.

’’I don’t know, but I’m hungry.” Brianna said simply, stuffing a banana into her mouth. Jane chuckled in disbelief. It seemed like the girls’ appetite has increased to fit their new sizes- and watching them spraying whipped cream into their mouths straight from the can and leaving crumbs all over the place like a bunch of pigs was one hell of a sight.

But did it mean this was permanent, then? The girls seemed to enjoy themselves, but they still had to go out and go to work. What will their collegues, their families say? This wasn’t just some extra softness like they originally intended, something that could only catch the eye in tight clothing. But this? Literally everyone could notice this-the girls went from tiny birds to absolute blimps overnight!

’’I don’t know why it’s still not wearing off.” Jane said, biting her lip. ’’I’m sorry.”

’’Oh, don’t be.” Freddie said softly, licking chocolate sauce off her fingers. ’’I think we changed our minds about ’only some chub’, you know?”

’’You did?” Jane asked hopefully, and her girls nodded.

’’I’ve never felt better, or sexier.” Regina said, sending Jane a wink. ’’I like being so…big, and soft.”

’’We might need new clothes, though.” Joan laughed, giving her belly a pat. ’’If this is permanent.”

Jane grinned. This was all a dream coming true: her girlfriends wanted to be fat, they enjoyed that. And as long as they were happy, everyone else could get screwed.

’’Why don’t you let me help you out?” Jane offered, crouching down next to them. ’’Can’t have my piggies burn too much calories by constantly raising the spoon to their lips.”

The girls grinned, letting Jane take the food out of their hands, only to stuff them to the brim herself.

\--

The effects of the shake lasted for two more days, then the girls shrunk back to their original sizes. By that time, they were all convinced that getting fat is what they all wanted, all thanks to the fact that Jane messed up.

It was a mistake, but it was a welcome one.

**Author's Note:**

> No reason for hate comments- there's this lovely thing you can do, which is not even opening this in the first place if you hate stuff like this. Let's be adults, hm?


End file.
